Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by MerishNara
Summary: The Akatsuki go on a camping holiday, but something happens that turns Itachi's world upside down...Tobi is being annoying, and what is Sasori's secret? And most importantly - Who was the murderer? contains Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"Have you got everything now?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and flicked his hair out of his face before sighing: "Sure thing mom." He turned around to check on his friends.

Zetsu was say upon the grass admiring the flowers and plants, and every now and then picked one and held it to the sky, admiring it. Kisame was crouched over the fishpond and was dipping his fingers into the water to stroke the fish – "Nice little fishy" he cooed softly. Deidara heard sobbing and turned to see Itachi, who was urgently trying to shake off his younger brother, who of which was clinging desperately to his leg in despair: "Don't leave me big brother!" he cried, tears flowing down his face, resembling small waterfalls.

Itachi picked up Sasuke onto his feet and knelt down in front of him until their two faces met. Itachi gently wiped the tears from Sasuke's cheeks and promised him he would be home again soon – to which Sasuke responded with an enormous hug.

Deidara noticed that his best friend, Sasori, was leaning against the fence watching the others; and saw in his eyes that he was saying "I can't believe I am spending a week with this bunch of losers", before turning towards Deidara in which their eyes connected. Deidara smiled at him, before shouting, "Let's go guys!"

Just as the others looked up to respond, there came a loud crashing sound from inside the house, and within seconds Deidara was flat upon his face, with Tobi, his most annoying friend, on top of him, giggling away.

"Deeeiiii – sssaaann! I'm going on holiday with Deeeiii-sssaannn!" He chortled.

After fists flew, Tobi was dragged into the motor van, and they were soon on their way for their one-week camping trip.

They had been driving for 4 hours, and it had grown dark. Only Sasori and Deidara, who were in the front, were awake. The others slept peacefully apart from Itachi, who snored loudly.

Sasori turned his head to one side and gazed softly at Deidara, before smiling sweetly "So…How long have we got to go now?" he asked, shuffling.

"Not long." said Deidara "About Forty hours" He grinned.

Sasori smiled shyly and blushed "Umm yeah…whatever" He hung his head.

"Sasori" Deidara said sternly "You need to learn not to be so shy. I have told you this before." He paused. "In this world you should always be proud of who you are, and not let anyone else tell you otherwise. You need to open up a little and let others see who you are, because we all like you."

"Thanks Deidara." He stopped "There's something I.."

"DEIDARA!" Tobi yelled from the back, waking everyone.

"What is it now?!" Deidara shouted.

Zetsu, being very angry at being woken up, proceeded to bitch slap Tobi across the face. Tobi wailed loudly which frustrated the party even more.

"For God's sake Tobi, what do you want?"

"I need to go to the bathroom!!" Tobi wailed, sniffing.

"Ok, we will stop at the next petrol station and borrow their toilet." Deidara sighed, concentrating on the road again. Tobi was an absolute pain at the best of times, but his mother insisted upon inviting him on the trip as his other friend Kakuzu could not make it. Deidara had tried to protest, but it was a losing battle. So the idiot had to come with them, _for one whole week._

Sasori spotted a petrol station up ahead – "Deidara!" he said "Over there!"

Deidara steered the car toward the station and pulled up smoothly in a shadowy parking space next to the shop. Tobi immediately pulled back the door and leapt out of the car, and scampered towards the shop, holding his crotch as he went. However Itachi, who followed him out of the car, and was much quicker than Tobi, dashed out in front of Tobi and blocked his entry into the shop, and grinned down at him "You shouldn't have woke me up." He smiled.

"Let me in, please Itachi, oh please let me in" Tobi begged, jumping up and down nervously.

"Give me one good reason why'" Itachi said slickly, enjoying watching Tobi suffer.

"Because…your my friend" he tried. "You're my best friend. Come on, let me through" But Itachi showed no signs of budging. "Let me through let me through LET ME THROUGH!" He screamed repeatedly.

A wave of shock passed over Itachi's face as Tobi headbutted him hard through the stomach, sending him flying back through the glass.

Itachi landed flat on his back, surrounded by shards of glass. He felt a small amount of pain around his arms, and then on his stomach. He coughed loudly and looked up to see Tobi walking over him, but he stopped abruptly. He was looking over at something. Itachi rolled over, catching Tobi off guard and sending him flying. He landed with a loud thud.

Itachi felt something next to him once he had moved. Something that made him uncomfortable. Something wet. He turned over and sat up immediately, his face losing colour.

A dead man's head looking back at him, with wide white eyes and hair matted with dark red blood. The man's throat had been cut and his clothes were stained with the horrific red fluid. It left a putrid aroma that wrapped itself around Itachi, choking him. Itachi thought that those eyes were familiar. Why were they familiar?

"_Finally…"_ came a low voice from behind Itachi "_my revenge is complete_"

Itachi turned to see a dark hooded figure behind him. His face was shrouded in darkness apart from the mouth, which was curved into a sly smile. The figure held a small knife with blood oozing off its blade. The figure bent slowly down and placed the knife into Itachi's trembling hand, and dug the knife deep into his palm. Itachi howled. He could hear footsteps approaching from outside. '_My friends will help me_' he thought to himself.

The figure stood up over Itachi once more, before turning on his heel and leaving the shop.

In that moment shrouded with pain and confused thoughts, Itachi recognised the man next to him. A cloud of dread swallowed him

He turned to look over at the body "My…_my father_". He paused _"My Father!_ ".


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! Merish here. New chapter up v.early – I had time! Yay! So I hope you enjoy xxx

Itachi felt cold and felt like he was falling into a deep sea of black, but every now and then a white light revealed the images of his friends peering over him, their eyes wide, soft and concerned.

"Itachi?"

"Itachi can you hear us?"

"C'mon, speak to us..."

Itachi felt numb. It was his father. Why? What kind of sick bastard would do this to him?

_"My revenge is complete..."_

_"My revenge..."_

Itachi whispered softly "Why?" Deidara's face relaxed and he sighed.

"Thank god." he paused. "What happened?"

Itachi's mind returned to that moment, his senses overwhelmed - he could smell the blood, taste the chill in the air, the image of his father's lifeless body.

_"My revenge..."_

Itachi pulled the knife out from his palm, screaming out in pain as blood spurted out from his palm. He tossed it across the floor.

"That man...killed him" He spat, choking on the lump in his throat and the tears began to form in the corners of his eyes. Kisame began wrapping his hand up with some cloth's he found on one of the shelves. "He never hurt anyone...his blood is innocent...did... you catch him?"

Kisame's eyes met the floor "We never saw him...we came seconds too late, we saw but a dark shadow disappear behind the garage..." He sighed, " I'm sorry Itachi".

Itachi heaved the top part of his body up suddenly, and began to try and get to his feet. Deidara tried to stop him, but he shoved him hard in the stomach, leaving Deidara reeling and his coat smeared with Itachi's blood.

Itachi knelt over his father, as the tears began to fall from his sad, confused eyes, slowly gliding down his cheeks and falling onto his father's nose. His eyes closed and he fell, sobbing into his father's chest, his face hidden by his arms.

"We were never close" he sobbed, "We argued and fought but he loved me. He was my rock. He cared for me and cheered me up when I was down...Us and my brother was the perfect team, we did everything together - I need him. He didn't deserve the pain he must have gone through...all in spite of me. It's...its. My fault...it's all my fault - what will my mother say.oh god ITS ALL MY FAULT!"

Kisame kneeled next to him "Don't... cry Itachi. We WILL find who did this. Stop it. I hate seeing you like this."

"For fuck's sake Kisame, his Dad has just had his fucking head lobbed off - he can cry as much as he wants, so shut the fuck up you stupid..."

"That's just about enough." Deidara intervened "Now is NOT the time for us to be arguing. We need to stick together and support Itachi."

Sasori sat next to Deidara with his arm resting upon his shoulders, his eyes heavy and his hand shaking at the sheer amount of blood everywhere - splattered on the walls and laying in sinister puddles around Itachi - It was like a sea that had drowned Itachi in pain and sorrow. Sasori wanted to desperately to get rid of it and rescue Itachi, but he could not be saved from this nightmare - he wanted to reach out and comfort Itachi - he knew the others felt the same. But they were useless. They could do nothing but sit and wonder at how everything had come to this.

They heard shuffling from the corner. They saw Tobi look up slowly before suddenly jumping to his feet.

"Itachi why did you do that, that man looked scary..." He stopped when he saw the scene laying before him...it was red.violent red...and Itachi's sobs echoed throughout the shop; a sob that tore his heart into pieces. He stood up abruptly, creating a wave of shock through his friends, who were knelt respectfully on the floor. Itachi looked up.

"Tobi, what are you doing?"

"Looking for clues of course." Tobi said, smoothing out his clothes and brushing the dirt off his trousers.

Before the others could object, Tobi stormed and stood proudly where the murder had stood "He stood here.." he started " And began to walk towards me and Itachi - his eyes were so gray and hard, his mouth was sinister and sarcastic, almost like he was mocking us - he was defiantly savoring every moment"

Tobi caught something out of the corner of his eye; a black handkerchief lay on the floor near the kiosk.

"This must have been his - but why? Why would a murderer carry a handkerchief?"

Kisame made his way towards Tobi "Maybe he used it in the murder?"

"Perhaps he used it to clean the knife"

"Or to wrap the knife up in it" Zetsu added.

"The Knife!" Tobi exclaimed excitedly. "Of Course!" He bounded back over to Itachi, who watched them with a puzzled and blotchy face.

Tobi picked up the knife, the cursed blood darkening and staining the silver metal. He noticed a small engraving on the handle

"A...K. Looks like someone's initials..." Itachi, who stood up, and stared down, interrupted him at his father.

"I will have my revenge...You will be avenged father, and honour will be restored to the Ucihia Clan" He spun on his heels walked back out through the broken glass. "_Shattered.. like my life" he thought to himself_

"Itachi come back" Deidara called "We need to stay here and call the police!"

Everyone followed Deidara back out into the dark, Tobi carrying the knife and handkerchief, as they entered the bitter night. Itachi was stood by the open door to the van, and he replied, "Fuck the police. I need to do this alone".

The others looked at each other, and followed Itachi into the van. Deidara was shocked to find Itachi in the driving seat "Really I should drive..."He started, but refused to argue.

"So...where do we go?" Tobi asked nervously.

Itachi's eyes narrowed "To hell...to find that mother fucker"

Itachi's slammed his foot on the accelerator and zoomed out of the petrol station.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to Lauren…much love for all of you lemony thoughts, insects and pron xxx

It was a cold, empty night. The events that had happened a few hours before had left everyone shaken and silence echoed around the van. Everyone was sat in a circle in their pyjamas, huddled and shivering in their sleeping bags. No eyes connected, no lips spoke, apart from the sinister whispers of the wind rocking the van. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasori could see that Itachi's eyes were red with crying, or it could be with revenge - he could not tell. His eyes moved intently around the van, begging for someone to speak – it was his job to be quiet, everyone was usually loud and rowdy on camping trips - then again, they were all completely sober – the crate of beer cans sat untouched in the fridge as he thought.

"Why? _Why…"_ Itachi whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

This had been going on all night, Itachi's little outbursts. He couldn't come to terms with what had happened. It was heartbreaking.

"Revenge…Revenge…who would hate me that much?" He rocked backwards and forwards slowly, deep in thought.

Kisame, sat next to Itachi, put his arm round his hunched shoulders. "Its ok" He said softly "It's ok".

Itachi sniffed loudly. He turned so his and Kisame's eyes met briefly, before letting out a loud sigh. He lay down and stared at the ceiling.

"What will my mother do?" He sobbed. "And…._Sasuke_?"

Itachi buried his head in his hands and howled harder, a lump growing in his throat.

"What if they think it was MY FAULT?" he whispered, pausing for breath.

"Itachi, we know it wasn't you, I saw the murderer myself." Tobi replied. His head was bent over the knife, which was still stained with blood, and he rotated is slowly around observing it from every angle.

"But we didn't see him…" Zetsu began, but Kisame's furious eyes glaring back at him interrupted him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Itachi, I think you had better get some sleep now…. it's been a long day."

Itachi's deep red eyes stared at him tenderly, but then he hung his head. Kisame wasn't budging though. He lay Itachi down and tucked him into his sleeping bad and tucked him in just like a child. Itachi gave a small smile just a hint of a smile before gently closing his eyes. He was out like a light.

"I think its time we all went to sleep now." Kisame reached for the light cord and pulled.

Everyone began to settle down and curl up into their sleeping bags, and Tobi wrapped the knife in the black handkerchief and placed it on the desktop next to his bed.

The darkness filled the van and the people inside it with darkness - _This has been a weekend like no other _Sasori thought.

"Are you still awake Sasori?"

Sasori turned over to see two blue eyes glistening in the dark and a faint smile like Deidara's. Sasori was glad that the darks hid his tinting cheeks. He began to shiver.

"Are you ok Sasori?" Deidara inquired.

"I'm…. ok. Just a little bit cold".

And what happened next made Sasori jump.

He felt Deidara's hands wrap around his waist slowly pressing against his skin. The he was aware of Deidara's body moving next to his, so he cuddled him in a spoon like shape.

"Better now?" Deidara whispered.

"Ummm... yes." He fell quiet. He felt his body tingling all over and his body began to heat up from inside.

"Night then."

Deidara was too asleep in minutes. As the rest of the Akatsuki lay snoring around him, Sasori glanced at the ceiling. His mind raced.

_How can I tell you how I feel?_

_Right now you are torturing me…_

_Deidara…._

_How can I confess that I..I…_

"I love you.." Sasori whispered softly. His eyes welled up. "_I love you Deidara_"

His words were lost in the darkness of the night.


End file.
